Ben 10: Omni-Force
by Red.mist894
Summary: After the lost of ben 10. Vilgax is still hunting for the creater of the omnitrix, Azmuth. In responce He makes two more omnitrixes and launches them to earth prepareing two more hero’s so they can save the omniverse.
1. One

-Chapter one:the choice is made

A man in a lab coat walks into a large laboratory from a side room.

" hello azmuth!" A bi-pedal squid woman turns around lowering her hood.

"Hey paradox, azmuth is down stairs."

"Sorry for the mishap mygaxx. I didn't know azmuth let you come back."

"Yeah boss needed some extra muscle after this last suit got damaged and anything's better then that prison planet."

"And your lucky I thought of you first mygaxx. I should've just left you there to rot." A deep robotic voice is heard from the stairs.As The big suit reaches the top of the stairs it starts to smoke from the right shoulder and the glass bulb breaks. A hatch then opens from the front as a tiny gray bi-pedal frog crawls out.

" blast thing! Do you all understand how long it takes to break in a Bio-suit this large."

" sorry about your poor luck azmuth But what have you called upon me for."

" yeah-yeah-yeah time walker.This issue doesn't even effect you so give me a moment. Actually follow me." As the town men walk down a corridor they start to chat.

" vilgax is becoming a increasingly dangerous opposition so I pulled together all my tests to create two more omnitrixies and I want to send them earth." As azmuth finishes his statement the two men enter another rock walled room seeing two balls with Galvan markings all over them.

" Eunice will you please do the honer." A small tube then ejects from the wall spinning then materializes a thin blonde girl.

" yes of course azmuth!" The girl the walk over and opens the ball finally revealing the omnitrixes to paradox.

"pick me up Eunice my suit broke."

" so azmuth why two." paradox asks abruptly.

" the original omnitrix was made to bring peace allowing beings of different species to step into another persons shoes. These bring that and so much more the one on the left is thinner much smaller allowing its user to fit into there society better and less undetected but it's aliens are more based on strength and brute force. The one the right is more of a gauntlet more noticeable but it's aliens are more based on strategy. And of course there are out liars."

" are there any technical differences azmuth?"

" why yes the left has a evolution feature like one of my old companions was trying to perfect before I left Galvan prime. The feature allows us see what our society may look like under certain conditions and what it may look like it society would collapse. The right has a fusion ability. The fusion ability takes parts of both aliens putting them together creating a new species."

" this is all very fascinating news azmuth but why did you call me here? It's not like you to want another's opinion. If you want to send them to earth... it's your choice." Azmuth then sits on Eunice's hand looking at the ground.

" did I make a mistake paradox... Ben was just a boy when ghost freak. Is releasing two more omnitrix's into the universe a good idea!" Azmuth stands up " I didn't make these for peace but I can't give the omnitrix's what they need to fight vilgax myself I don't see them as tool...I don't feel right just sending them to earth and the plumbers don't want anything to do with me anymore."

" azmuth the universe needs the omnitrix...every timeline has one every Ben has one or at least his family has...maybe wait give me a moment." Paradox then walks through a portal.

" what do you think Eunice?" Eunice walk over to a computer with earth showing on the monitor.

" I think that your making the right decision...paradox is right the universe needs the omnitrix and with Ben gone, two more humans could take his place as the hero of hero's."

" how could we choose though so many choices, a whole planet of choices." Asmuth seems saddened while saying this.

" Actually azmuth I know just the two." Paradox struts in through another portal.

"I thought you wasn't supposed to mess with time just observe."

" it's not messing it if I'm fixing it." Paradox walks up to the computer moving the mouse over the earth over a camp site in Gatlinburg Tennessee.

" Try these two on for size azmuth."


	2. Two

Chapter 2: a hero is chosen

A thin well built man is swinging in a park staring at his watch.

" oh man, Seth was supposed to be here hours ago." The man pulls out his phone for the 15th time this hour.

" yup still dead...dame." The man continues to swing as the day slowly gets later and later till finally a ambulance come Barreling into the park.

" took him long enough." The vehicle stops in front of tim and a very excited man comes running around the front to greet him.

" I'm so sorry buddy the paint job got put back."

" Ahahaha it's fine Seth my phone died so I couldn't call you so I just waited."

" I got so scared when I couldn't reach you."

" anyway the ambulance looks good."

" I like the look but maybe waiting till the night before we leave to get it done wasn't a good idea."

" probably not but we're burning day light and we have a 40 minute drive to our camp site." The boys then jump dramatically into there dream making machine and took off. After some time Tim charges his phone and looks into the back for his bags.

" your bags are in the top compartment."

" good I'll just wait till we're parked to pull everything out."

" yeah everything is just thrown in for now but we have one night at this site to make sure everything works before we truly take off."

" have you named the ambulance yet Seth?"

" you know, I haven't really thought about it."

" should name it the chrisper."

" yeah! I really like that Tim but what does it mean?"

" the crisper is a dna manipulation machine."The boys then keep talking as they get closer and closer to there destination. The boys then see the camp ground slowly comes into sight. The sights are cramped but it's on the edge of both of the biggest travel locations in Tennessee Seeingville and Gatlinburg, so the sights themselves aren't used much. They get there site and start setting up the ambulance.

" so the chairs are out drinks in hand and nothing to do. What needs needs to be checked on the ambulance?"

" well I checked the electricity as we was setting up and the water system is full proof so we're done." As Tim looks up he sees a shooting star.

" look Seth a shooting star."

" ahaha looks low we should go into the woods to see if we can find where it lands." The boys then take off into forest. They walk for awhile trying to stay on the path of the lost faking star until they see another one on the same path and again almost as if its circling the earth. Once they stop and look up the shooting star turns straight down onto the boy.

" Seth look watch out!" They boys jump out of the way as the falling object splits and launches two balls into the ground.

" Tim I don't think that was a shooting star."

" probably not Seth it launched at us, or I think it was at us. Should we check out wreckage?"

" that's what we came out here for so yeah." Seth then charges into the hole.tim stand slowing from dodging the falling object.

" it's ok Timmy nothing to be afraid of just a shooting star." Tim tries to reassure himself before finally walking up to the cliff side.

" umm Seth this just looks like a ball with weird making on it. Do you think it's a satellite?"

" no Tim satellites aren't just balls in space." Tim walks slowing to the ball. As he steps right in front of it the marking turn green and it starts speaking.

" both users in range. User selected omnitrix." After speaking the ball pops open revealing a bulky watch.

" that's werid what's a watch doing in outer space?" Time seems to slow as he reaches in and in an instant the watch jumps from its container on its his left arm.

" ahh!" He screams in fear as he crawls out of the ditch. As he gets out he sees Seth with a stick digging at a much smaller watch...actually Tim notices it more resembles a watch compared to his almost gauntlet. Tim calms down relieved he's not alone.

"Are you ok?"

"It doesn't hurt but I can't get it off." Seth keeps digging at it till the stick breaks. Seth then looks up notices that the watch is on Tim's left arm.

" Tim why did you reach for that with your left hand?..your right handed."

" I figured if it exploded my left hand was less needed." Seth then looks down at his left arm.

" I should've thought of that."

" probably but the bigger question is. What does these things even do?" Tim then feels around the device trying to find a, button, a switch, or something till finally touching the disk with an hour glass printed on it. He spins the dial till he hears screaming from be hind him.

" I'm a monster!" A Frankenstein's monster has appeared out of no where standing much taller then Tim himself. Tim continues to look around hunting for Seth.

" Seth! Where are you? There's a monster." Tim starts to run away past the crash site.

" wait buddy it's me."

Tim then stops realizing the monster isn't chasing him.

" Seth, Is that really you?"

" yeah I hate the button and the dial popped up so I hit it becoming this monster."

" Maybe your not a monster?"

" How would I not be a monster Tim?"

" Well look at you to begin with. Human technology couldn't make being live are being stitched together like that, and are those electric towers like from a power plant?"

"I don't know! How would I know this information!" Seth starts to mumble getting angrier bye the minute.

" what if I'm stuck this why Tim, what the hell am I supposed to do. I'm already hated at school. He continues to rant as a massive blast of green light floods his vision. As Seth look up he sees a bi pedal...rock creature.

" Tim are you made of green rocks?" Tim looks at himself and admires the formations of his body.

" How am I able to move? Like it doesn't look like I have joints."

Tim the walks over to a near by rock formation wanting to climb it.

" what are you doing Tim?"

" well if I'm made of rocks I should have enhanced strength to support the weight." When Tim touches the stone the color and texture crawls up his body from his hand. The boys stare in amusement as in only a couple seconds he's blended with his environment.

"Well dame Seth I guess that's my powers."

" So we're testing powers?"

" I didn't mean to but might as well if we're stuck like this." Seth then closes his eyes and thinks for moment then lifts his arms and shoots what looks like lighting from his hand.

" I seem to be electrodynamic."

The boys then look at where the tree was realizing it's caught on fire from the lighting.

" How do we take care of that?" As the boys run around confused for a moment a girl in a purple suit with a cat mask on jumps off a cliff near bye and a person in a light blue helmet comes running onto the scene.

" what happened here?" The two boys stand in shock till Tim still as the rock monster walks forward and starts speaking.

" Umm our ship crashed near bye, and umm we're just collecting the pieces. When this fire started." The man then seems to get really annoyed.

" Don't bullshit me kid. I know the omnitrix's are here. The girl then ties the two men up with purple mana as the man calms the fire with a fire extinguisher. When the man finishes he walks over the boys still stuck as monsters. Seth then piped up after a moment of silence.

" umm sir why are we tied up, and what's an omnitrix." Tim the looks at Seth confused.

" Seriously Seth clearly the watches on our wrists, or at least is called the omnitrix."

"At least one of you is smart, so I'll talk to you. What's your name boy."

" my name is Tim sir." As Tim responds a sound is heard from the chest of Tim and Seth. Then after a bright flash of red, the boys are back to normal.

" Alright lucky girl we done our part. Don't cause another fire." The two then walk away without another word.

"What the hell was that." The boys exclaimed in unison.


	3. Three

Chapter 3: the robot attack!

The boys start to walk back from the extinguished fire. Tim is still fiddling with the omnitrix as Seth ignores his.

"Why is your red and mine green."

" it seems to be off Tim, but personally I don't really care."

"Why not Seth! This is amazing. We could save people like heros."

" Tim!" Seth stops and grabs Tim by the shoulders.

" we already have people following us. We don't know what this thing is. For all we know it could have a bomb hidden inside."

" woah bro calm down. If it was a danger to our health or anything those guys would've taken it." Tim's words have calmed Seth down, and they continue walking back to chrisper. When they get back they see a old rusted rv parked right next to them.

"Tim that thing looks like it's rusted infested."

" She's not that bad, but that is why I called her the rust bucket." An old man walk into view as they get closer. Tim responds quickly to fix the situation.

" Hey so sorry I don't think he meant anything bad by that."

"Don't worry about it, I've lived out of this baby for years. Wear and tear comes naturally with time."

" let's just hope it aged like wine." The older man just laughs.

"Good one boy, Hey I've got an idea how about you guys come over for dinner. I'm making deep fried squid tentacles with chopped celery." The boys just looked stunned at this old mans eating habits.

" grandpa! I bet these two don't want any of your weird food!" A teenage girl walks out of the rust bucket wearing black baggy sweat pants and a tight fitting pink tank top with a cat printed on it. Tim just stands shocked by her appearance.

" max pats Tim on the shoulder nocking him back to his senses.

" stop eyes her and go talk to her." Seth then perks up.

"It is getting dark I think we will stay for dinner." Tim just stands still shocked from all the events that are transpiring. Gwen then walks up.

"Hey what are those weird watches are your wrists."

" oh um, my mom likes to collect weird nick-nacks and gave them to us before we left." Gwen's just smiles at his answer, and walk over to a fire that max had started earlier.the rest of the gang join up and right as everyone gets comfortable, a massive explosion is heard a few miles away. The boys look at eachother and scream

" we need to be excused!" They both start running in the direction of the explosion. Tim looks over at Seth.

" I'm glad you think like me."

" yeah because I want to run away but fuck it there probably here for the omnitrix." As they reach the explosion there in the middle of town as two giant robots are standing on there tripod like legs.

"Seth do they look old to you."

" yeah there's like moss and vines growing all over them." As the boys are talking the man in the blue suit and girl in the cat mask shows back up.

" stand back citizens we've got this." Tim's eyes then go wide.

"Seth that's lucky girl! We got caught by lucky girl."

" Who's lucky girl?" The fight continues to go on around Tim and Seth as they talk.

"Bro luckygirl has been all over you know."

" Oh I don't get on there much but don't you think we should help." The boys turn in the direction of suited man and lucky girl.

" Who's winning?"

" I actually can't tell Seth, but we should go help turn the tides."

" Alright I'm going to use that Frankenstein guy."

"It's not Frankenstein...never mind I don't have time let's just call him frankinstrike since he uses lighting as a power. Go ahead I have to decide who I want." Seth runs forwards slamming on his watch turning into frankinstrike. Tim cycles the dials.

"The rocky thing, a cat man maybe, human with a weird head...I don't know who to choose." The man in the blue suit runs up.

" You don't have time to fiddle, Tim people are getting hurt hurry." Tim's eyes widen as he looks at the destruction around him, and slams on the watch on a random alien.

"What! I'm the cat man! The cat who's all that! No the rath attack!" Tim has turn into a muscular tiger man.

" umm what Tim!" Rath angrily turns around.

"No! Let me tell you something Man in uniform clearly following us after we received the stupid watches! We need code names for all the aliens so the public didn't know!"

"And you've named yourself what?"

" let me tell your something helmet! I'm now rath!"

" ok then rath stop wasting time and get the robots." Rath then falls off his high horse.

" oh yeah I should probably do that." Rath then jogs to the giant robot about to crush a building.

" let me tell you something giant robot about to crush the store with a giant shark as an entrance I don't go often to! Rath will destroy you!"rath then jumps full strength at the robots chest. Then immediately getting bitch smacked onto a building on the opposing side of the street.

"OW! That really hurt!" Rath falls from his hole in the building and charges the robot.

" I will destroy you!" He jumps onto the knee of the robot and starts punching at the connection.

" why won't you just die!" As he goes to punch a claw extends from his wrist.

"OH YEAH! Your so screwed now!" He continues to punch the robot as continues to shoot at cars on the road.

"Will you stop that!" Rath jumps up to one of the arms and punches into the bottom of it and pull out a bunch of cables till the arm goes limp and he falls.

" oh yeah! See told you I had it!" The robot continues to fire with the other hand.

"Dame what is it that you want!" The robot looks down at rath and a censer on it's for head starts to glows a dark red. It starts to say.

" A new omnitrix location earth. location earth." Raths ears goes down and he like he's done something extremely wrong.

" That can't be good." The robot then only targets only rath in his one arm attack.

"Go back to attacking empty building dammit!" Rath starts running from the robot. The robot then stops as a mana ring raps around its chest and Frankinstrike punches out its forward most leg causing it to fall forward. Rath then rolls out of the way and once he catches himself punches directly into the robots neck pulling out all the wires

"This is for attacking my planet! This is for attacking me! This is for attacking luckygirl!" And the cycle of him screaming continues till the watch timer blinks him back to Tim.in between deep breath Tim tries to talk.

"That..alien is rough on the lungs." Tim collapses on the concrete.


End file.
